pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
References to Upcoming Films
Some of Pixar's notorious Easter eggs were references to the Pixar films that were coming after them. Thus, these were called at the time of release references to upcoming Pixar films. Although it hasn't been as consistent as some of their other Easter eggs, in recent years it has become a tradition for Pixar to put in each of their films a cameo of or an allusion to a character from their following film. Instances *''Monsters, Inc.'' - Clownfish, the main characters of Finding Nemo, are depicted three times: **Harryhausen's has a painted mural featuring a clownfish. **A Nemo model is seen hanging in the trailer where Randall is banished. **Boo gives Sulley a Nemo toy. *''Finding Nemo'' has allusions to the two films that followed it: **A boy in the dentist's waiting room is reading a Mr. Incredible comic book, a reference at The Incredibles **A non-anthropomorphic version of Luigi from Cars drives by when the tank gang finally escapes.Pixar Fans Join the Hunt! (1:30) (Full version on Disney Movies Anywhere) *''The Incredibles'' - A non-anthropomorphic version of Doc Hudson from Cars is parked in a street of Metroville during the final battle. *''Ratatouille: '' ** A shadow of Dug from Up is seen when Remy wanders in an apartment. ** Hal, from WALL•E, also makes a cameo. *''Your Friend the Rat'' - WALL•E from WALL•E is the driver of the vehicle on Mars. This is very unique as this was in a short not a movie. *''WALL•E'' - Carl Fredricksen's walking stick in Up can be seen upside down (with the tennis balls attached to the feet) on two occasions. Firstly, when WALL•E is about to pull across the magnifying screen the walker is sitting behind the iPod. Secondly, when WALL•E falls down from the ceiling of his truck (after being knocked there by EVE), he collides with the walker. *''Up'' - Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear from Toy Story 3 is placed next to the bed of a little girl. *''Toy Story 3: **Finn McMissile from ''Cars 2 is featured on a poster in Andy's room. **Also in Andy's room is a "Newt Xing" sign, an allusion to newt. Even though newt was canceled, it had been set to be released in 2012 (two years after Toy Story 3), and as such, this was technically a reference to an upcoming film. *''Cars 2'' - A car-ified version of the DunBroch family tapestry from Brave appears in the Ye Left Turn Inn in London. *''Brave'' - A wood engraving of Sulley appears in the witch's hut. Although Sulley is an original character from Monsters, Inc., this cameo was advertised as an allusion to Monsters University.‘Brave’ Easter Eggs – Pizza Planet Truck, Sulley From ‘Monsters University’ *''Monsters University'' - Toy versions of dinosaur characters from The Good Dinosaur appear in the Scare simulators used for the final event of the Scare Games.Bob Peterson on Twitter1 Screaming Fact About Monsters University + a Peek at Inside Out on Disney Movies Anywhere *''Toy Story of Terror!'' - The paintings hung in the motel room depict dinosaurs under a tree, another allusion to The Good Dinosaur.Pixar talks challenges of creating ‘Toy Story of TERROR!’ for television, easter eggs with Hypable *''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' - According to director Steve Purcell, the three posters in Mason's gaming room were allusions to three of Pixar's upcoming films: Inside Out, Cars 3 and Coco.Episode 044 of the Pixar Post Podcast - 'Toy Story That Time Forgot' Interview & Easter Egg Chat with Director, Steve Purcell *''Inside Out'' - Giant statues of Forrest Woodbush and Arlo from The Good Dinosaur are seen in Riley's memories of the road trip to San Francisco. *''The Good Dinosaur'' - Hank from Finding Dory appears at the bottom of the water when Arlo learns to swim. *''Finding Dory'' - The driver of the truck heading for Cleveland at the end of the film has a band-aid with an image of Lightning McQueen on his right hand, in honor of Cars 3. Gallery Marlin on Wall.png|A clownfish mural in Monsters, Inc. Nemo-Trailer door-Monsters-Inc.jpg|A nemo model in Monsters, Inc. Monsters-Inc-Nemo-web.jpg|Boo's Nemo toy Mr. Incredible 2003.png|A Mr. Incredible comic book in Finding Nemo Nemo-luigi.jpg|A non-anthropomorphic Luigi in Finding Nemo Incrediblesdochudson.jpeg|A non-anthropomorphic Doc Hudson in The Incredibles Dug ratatouille.png|A shadow of Dug in Ratatouille WALLE in YourFriendtheRat.jpg|WALL•E in Your Friend the Rat Sem Título.png|Carl Fredricksen's walking stick behind the magnifying glass in WALL•E Toystory3-lotso-431-1-.jpg|A Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear in Up Finn McMissile.jpg|A poster of Finn McMissile in Toy Story 3 Newt-in-Toy-Story-3.jpg|A newt sign in Toy Story 3 Bravel.png|Car-ified DunBroch tapestry in Cars 2 B175 33cs.sel16.121.jpg|Engraving of Sulley in Brave MU-TGD-dinosaur-toy.jpg|A toy dinosaur in Monsters University matching the one seen in The Good Dinosaur media Pixar Post - Toy Story of Terror Screencap-5-2.png|Painting with dinosaurs in Toy Story of Terror! Del-reves.jpg|Forrest Woodbrush in a memory in Inside Out hank8999.jpg|Engraving of Hank in The Good Dinosaur References Category:Trivia Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:Brave Culture Category:Monsters University Culture Category:Inside Out Culture Category:The Good Dinosaur Culture Category:Finding Dory Culture Category:Coco Culture